


Hot and Cold

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Dick, Double Penetration, F/M, Fellatio, Hemipenis, Near Future, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex in Dubai, Sex in a hotel room, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, sex on a bed, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Temperatures rise at a party as an Elf and a Saurian suddenly cross paths, culminating in an intense night of passion.Somewhat heavy on the plot.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

_21_  
 _22_  
She smoothed out yet another small crease on her dress while she was trying her utmost damndest to tune out the abysmal elevator music that came from hidden speakers. Unlike most other elevators in the hotel, this one lacked any kind of windows to the outside. This was mostly due to the fact it was located in the central spine of the building. On the plus side it did grant you direct access to the buildings top floors. But on the downside that left her with her reflection as a traveling partner and something to look at. A flat screen mounted on the roof cycled through adverts and notifications about upcoming events. Something which she paid no real heed to. She glanced at her reflection for what felt the hundredth time as the journey continued, the floor numbers ticking steadily upwards on a display over the doors.  
 _23_  
 _24_  
Briefly she ran a few fingers through her hair to smooth it out. The front half was coloured a shade of light golden brown and formed into a side-swept bang that flowed over the left side of her face. The rest of it was in its natural black colour and cropped short. A trio of rings adorned her right ear, the pointed dips a clear sign of her elven heritage. Sharp and expressive emerald eyes stared back at her, black mascara causing them to stand out, a barbell piercing located near her left eyebrow. Her cheeks, with dark skin like deep butterscotch, were covered by a light pattern of freckles underneath her eyes and over the bridge of her petite nose.  
 _25_  
Her black dress was a strapless and open back affair, held together around her neck with a hidden zipper at the back. This meant the garment left both her shoulders bare. Which allowed her to show off the expansive leaf tattoo pattern that covered her whole right arm down to her forearm as well as her cybernetic left arm. Only faint scarring remained where her flesh met metal, the casing gleaming in the sharp light. The knee-length dress showed off her slim frame, with its gently curving hips and small bust, without being too extravagant or immodest. Five flames made out of green jade hung from her neck, attached to a leather string. The necklace, barring the rings in her ear, was the only real piece of jewelry she was wearing. The bright green jade stones contrasting well with both the dark dress and her skin.  
 _26_  
She glanced at the display again and from a small purse hanging from one of her shoulders she produced a tube and applied a fresh coat of dark red lipstick on her lips. Giving her reflection one last look to make sure nothing was out of place she put on her best smile for a moment. She was ready for anything she thought. In the pit of her stomach, she could feel the elevator slowly decelerating as it reached its destination.  
 _27_  
A soft ping announced the elevator's arrival at the floor and the doors slid open silently on well oiled rollers. An announcer voice rattled off the floor number as well as any major attraction available on the floor itself. The sound of her high heels against the polished floor echoed through the lobby as she made her way towards her destination.

Outside of asking her for her invitation, the security at the entrance - a pair of stoic but bored looking men in suits - didn’t say much else as they opened the door for her. Which let the sounds of the party going on inside spill out into the lobby itself for a brief moment. The sound of classical music and the buzz of ongoing conversations floating through the air. The door, a modestly ornate thing made out of heavy wood and frosted glass, closed silently behind her as she walked inside. Leaving her with the feeling as if she had suddenly stepped into another world entirely. As she stepped out into the main area of the Skyview bar, she found her attention drawn towards the large panorama windows on the other side.

The view from the 27th floor of the Hotel Burj Al Arab was nothing short of breathtaking. In front of her the Persian gulf stretched out into the horizon like a massive blue carpet, and beneath her the city of Dubai reached into the sea on bits of reclaimed land. Turning her head slightly to the side she could see the rest of the city stretch off into the distance. The massive Abu Dubai city sprawl stretching its way up and down the coastline. The sun was slowly descending on the horizon, bathing everything in various shades of red. The windows automated tint regulation function eliminating the worst of the glare.

“Pardon me madam,” said the dwarven waiter, who had suddenly appeared next to her, in flawless but unaccented english, “May I interest you in some champagne?”  
He gestured at a tray laden with champagne flutes held in his other hand. She couldn’t help but to think that the thing must’ve been held in place with magnets considering how stable it was, or the waiter had some kind of cyberware. Once she had selected a glass he then continued speaking.  
“If the lady desires anything else then please visit the bar,” he smoothly pointed a gloved hand in the direction of the bar behind her, the tray not moving an inch in the process, “Dinner will begin in two hours. Have a pleasant evening madam.”  
He gave her a courteous nod before walking off once more, disappearing amongst the party crowds. She turned around and briefly let her eyes wander over the interior.

The Skyview bar itself circled around the entire top floor of the Burj Al Arab. When stepping out of her cab at the hotel’s entrance and looking up it had looked as if the building, with its distinctly sail-shaped form, had a crow’s nest at the top. Rather surprisingly the bar’s interior could be described more as high class rather than ostentatious, or gaudy for that part. Which was somewhat unlike most other places she had seen during her stay in the city. The decor was a mix of brushed metals and various types of wood that had been polished to such an immaculate sheen that she wasn’t sure if it was synthetic or the real deal. Tapestries woven out of silk hung from the ceiling, those she assumed were party decorations. Various images had been woven into them with metallic threads. This made the patterns shimmer in the sunset and ambient lighting. Small dining tables, fit for maybe two or three people at most, were located on the outer ring. Situated right next to the large windows that overlooked everything beneath. Larger tables were placed in front of couches that in turn were located right below a raised second tier which further seating for guests. Some of those had been removed and replaced with bar tables to facilitate socialization. The centre of the bar was dominated by a large desk that seemed to circumvent the entire inside. The party attendees themselves looked like they easily belonged to the upper levels of society. Something which, she admitted to herself, was almost to be expected at an event like this. She spotted at least a couple of faces she recognized from entertainment media and the news. While the rest she simply had a faint notion that they were various kinds of very important people, or somesuch.

Suddenly remembering she had a glass of champagne in her hand she took an exploratory sip of it, finding it to her liking. While she obviously couldn’t place the year she figured it was of a substantial vintage. Her eyes were once more drawn back towards the majestic view of the outside. Dubai was beginning to light up and looking like a massive motherboard with various light displays and shows coming to life as nightfall came to the city. Suddenly in the corner of her eye, she noticed someone appearing right next to her.  
“The view really is spectacular,” said a familiar voice beside her, her english carrying a faint continental European accent to it.  
“It really is. It’s been a while hasn’t it Alex?” She replied, her own English carrying a noticeable French accent to it. She turned and embraced her old friend, giving her a light kiss on either cheek. The redheaded woman laughed softly as she returned the embrace.  
“Been six months to a year I’d reckon,” Alex replied after they broke away, “So then, what brings you to Dubai Dominique?”  
“Business,” Dominique replied with a small casual shrug, “Spent the past couple of days touring various local manufacturers and research labs. Can’t really say much else, NDA’s and all that.”

Much like her Alex was dressed for the occasion, having forsaken the suits she usually wore for a simple cobalt blue slit dress that nearly reached down to the floor. A belt as well as a pair of loops around her arms holding the dress in place while at the same time leaving the top of her shoulders bare. The left arm, a complete cybernetic replacement, with its gold inlays that stood against onyx black casing had been polished to an almost mirror sheen. Of course, Dominique knew both of Alex’s arms were replacements. The right one was a near lifelike replacement limb. The reason was, as she recalled it from an explanation she had gotten years ago, was to keep people guessing. Even if Dominique guessed that wasn’t the whole story, something which was usually the case with her friend. Alex’s short dark red hair had been combed backwards.

She fixed her eyes on her friend, a slightly wry smile on her lips.  
“But then again, I figure you knew that already didn’t you?”  
Alex gave her an innocent smile in response. But at the same time there was a knowing look to her sky blue eyes.  
“I might have known about that yes,” she admitted casually before taking a drink from her own champagne glass. She then continued, “However, you can’t fault me for keeping tabs on old friends can you now?”  
“Well no, I really can’t. Considering that dealing with information is what you do best after all,” With a slightly exasperated look on her face Dominique shook her head in apparent resignation.  
“So is this something you’ve arranged?” She then asked, gesturing towards the festivities going on around them with one hand. The redhead shook her head slightly.  
“Oh no. Arranging something like this, in Dubai of all cities, is somewhat beyond my paygrade so to speak. I simply know the right people to get onto the guest list.”  
“Colour me surprised,” Dominique said wryly. Which elicited a quick snicker from her friend before she continued talking, this time sotto voce.  
“As you might imagine there’s a lot more to these parties that meets the eye. Lots of wheeling and dealing and such being made on the sly.”  
Dominique’s response was a simple nod. That whole thing wasn’t a completely foreign concept to her, despite her being part of company R&D. Albeit in her field that was usually consigned to various expos and seminars. Not to mention their afterparties. But at the same time she had never really mastered that kind of dealing the same way as her friend seemingly had done. Partly because she lacked the patience for it and all its various nuances.  
“Parties like this are a goldmine so to speak for people like me. You’d be amazed what you can happen sometimes,” Alex added with a sly smile before taking another drink from her glass. She continued on in a more normal conversational tone.  
“So when I heard through the grapevine that you were in town I pulled a few strings to get you an invite. I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to relax, not to mention seeing each other again.”  
“Complete with delivery straight to my hotel room via a messenger too.”  
Dominique said, humoured.  
“If you’re curious,” Alex interjected, “I had nothing to do with that.”  
“Ah of course, Dubai in a nutshell,” Dominique continued, her accented voice dripping with sarcasm, “Everything must be done in style or it’s simply not right.”  
“Says the french,” Alex said with a theatrically mocking smile, to which Dominique rolled her eyes in response..  
“Ah, but you forget we do things with a sense of class as well,” she shot back, “We can’t be all work, no fun like you Germans. No wonder you’re so great at robotics.”  
The two broke into snickering laughter, the jabs and banter a well rehearsed routine between the two of them. After taking another drink of champagne, Alex continued speaking.  
“Well I thought you needed a chance to unwind. As I can only imagine those tours weren’t the most fun thing in the world.”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Dominique muttered dryly before taking another drink of her glass, this one considerably deeper than the last one. She fumed internally as she remembered the various bootlicking sycophants she have had to deal with the past two days of company visits. People are far more concerned with climbing the company ladder than making any progress. She’d rather be elbow deep in direct neural interface development than having to deal with yet another corporate bootlick trying to get a promotion via her.  
“Oh, I can see why this was a really good idea,” Alex remarked, amusement to her voice, as she saw the dark look on Dominique’s face.  
“However, before you decide to head for the bar for something stronger,” she continued, “There’s someone I want you to meet.”  
One of Dominique’s eyebrows rose upwards while she gave her friend a look. Feeling a mix of curiosity and slight trepidation at the same time..  
“Alex,” she said suspiciously, “Are you trying to set me up with someone?”  
Her friend gave her a dismissive wave with her free hand.  
“Pfft, I wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied coyly, “Besides, I don’t think there’s anyone who could handle you anyway.”  
“Now what is that supposed to mean?” Dominique asked. Sounding slightly testy as she folded her arms over her chest while glaring at her friend.  
“You know exactly what I mean,” Alex replied as a matter of factly and with a good-natured laugh, “Come on. He should be around here somewhere.”  
“So what was that about not setting me up again?” Dominique remarked dryly. Her comment fell on deaf ears as Alex suddenly grabbed her by the hand and led her away from the windows. The elf still felt a mix of apprehension and curiosity at whatever her friend had in mind for her.

“Ah, there he is,” Alex said all of a sudden as they navigated through the mingling guests, making small talk as they did. Alex occasionally pointed out various celebrity guests present. As well as the host of the party or hostess to be more accurate. Naima Quadir, a female elf of clear middle eastern descent. The daughter of some major robotics manufacturer in the region. This had been followed by some very dubious looks from Dominique when her friend had then mentioned that this particular party was a regular occurrence held every other week. What a serious party would look like she didn’t even want to think about, she just assumed it would dwarf most corporate events she’d been to throughout her career. By now Alex appeared to have turned into a guided missile as she moved with a clear purpose through the crowd, with a slightly confused and curious Dominique in tow, towards the large central bar area. The bartenders behind the dark marble desk looked like they worked overtime to provide the guests with whatever drink they required. Everything paid by the host she had learned. What the bar tab would ultimately end on was another thing she didn’t want to particularly dwell on in this case.

Sitting on a bar stool, arms resting on the bar desk as he was idly chatting with one of the bartenders, was a Saurian. Dressed in a casual business suit ensemble, the outfit was obviously cut to accommodate the meter long tail that emerged from the base of his spine. The most noticeably change being the v-shaped cut out at the back to allow it to move unhindered. The tail itself was currently coiled around the base of his chair as not to be in the way. She knew that was something which Saurians always had to deal with. Due to the fact that Saurians had longer legs and their knees were usually slightly bent even when they were standing up meant that the pant legs were noticeably longer than the average. The rest of the changes tended to be far more subtler, different linings on the inside to avoid their back scales from ripping up their clothes. Other changes tended to be slightly different fittings around the back to accommodate that as well. She noticed a distinct ridgeline on his back that ran down its length before the base of his tail emerged from underneath his jacket, indicating he had chosen to wear a slightly more tight fitting suit. Most likely a conscious decision to look a bit more stylish she assumed. Image was king in Dubai after all, she thought wryly. When he spotted the two of them approaching, he excused himself and rose up from his seat.

Standing upright he was easily a head and a half taller than both Alex and herself. His long legs ended in a pair of theropodian feet with three splayed out toes that ended with claws. Four if one counted the dew claw located further up the foot. In lieu of shoes he wore covers that could best be described as open toed cotton or goretex socks. Instead of hair on top of his short nosed lizard-like head he had a trio of scaley ridges. Two of them, obvious replacements for eyebrows, began above his eyes before they lead to a pair of small backwards facing horns at the back of his head. The horns were black in colour and their tips slightly blunted. Meanwhile the third ridge in the middle ran down the center length and then continued down the back of his neck before disappearing underneath his collar. She figured that they ran into the ridgeline on his back that ran all the way down to the tip of his tail. The ridges, like the scales covering the parts of his neck that were exposed, were coloured dark turquoise. The skin around his mouth and down the sides of his throat was light grey in colour. Streaks of darker scales could be seen on near the back and down the front of his throat. His mouth, a long and thin line, was curved upwards in a friendly smile as he saw Alex. Meanwhile, a pair of citrine yellow eyes regarded Dominique with obvious interest.

“So this is the friend you said you were going to meet?” He asked Alex, still giving Dominique a curious look. His english carried an American accent to it, but she couldn’t exactly place it. Although she thought it sounded like he came from the west coast. Alex simply nodded back in reply and he held out a hand at Dominique.  
“Jace Bajakian,” pronouncing the c with a slight hiss, something she couldn’t help but to find slightly charming. His hand felt surprisingly soft but yet slightly cold at the same time. But they weren’t uncomfortably cold, making her think more cold fingers rather than ones made out of ice. She figured it was because of his leathery skin that, up close, looked to her like it was made out of smaller scales. Even if that might not have been the case. No Saurian tended to look alike even down to the skin. The back of his fingers up to the knuckles were covered in dark grey scales like he wore armored gloves. The fingers ending with small claws, the tips having been filed down slightly. The same turquoise scale pattern appeared to run down the length of the upper part of his arm as she observed it ending by his wrist.  
“Dominique Géroux Ayala,” she replied.  
One the ridges above his eyes rose slightly in curiosity as she said her name. It was a reaction that she was well accustomed to, her surname tended to stand out quite a bit wherever she went.  
“I’m half Mexican, half French,” she began explaining, “I grew up in France but seeing as I was born in Mexico my parents decided to follow their naming customs for surnames.”  
“It certainly is memorable,” Jace said with distinct amusement, “It’s a pleasure to meet you then Ms Géroux Ayala.”  
“Likewise, Mr Bajakian. But please,” she said with a slight dismissive but friendly wave of her hand,“Just call me Dominique. Ms. Ayala is a bit formal for something like this.”  
“Jace is just fine in my case then,” he said with a chuckle. Even if the sound could be more described as a hiss than actual chuckle.  
“Doctor also works in her case,” Alex suddenly piped up before continuing like it was nothing, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I see someone I need to talk to.”

Dominique gave Alex a brief but annoyed glance as she left, guessing her friend had a sly smirk plastered on her face right now. At the same time she couldn’t help but to feel slightly annoyed by the fact she had been set up by her friend. She looked back at Jace, who actually looked rather confused. The puzzled expression on his face in response to Alex’s antics made her snicker, even if that felt like the worst reaction she could’ve had at that moment..  
“How about a drink?” she asked, trying to break the odd mood, “It feels like we could both need one right now.”  
“Yeah,” he replied with a slight nod. The Saurian still looked like he wasn’t sure what had just happened. Dominique sat down on a nearby barstool. Jace meanwhile simply seemed to lower himself down onto his seat, his tail deftly coiling itself around the base once more. He gestured for an available bartender, this one an orc whose uniform seemed a size too small for his muscular frame.  
“I’ll have a beer,” he began before glancing at her, “And the lady wants?”  
“Long Island Iced Tea,” she replied after only a brief consideration. She felt she really needed something decent after the champagne. The bartender simply nodded in reply before disappearing. Shortly thereafter returning with their drinks. Without another he disappeared elsewhere, leaving the two of them alone.   
“Ah, bon,” she said after taking a slight sip before realizing her slight slip up, “Pardon my French.”  
“No worries,” Jace replied with another hissing chuckle. He took a drink of his own before continuing.  
“So what’s your relation with Ms. Armbruster if I may ask?”  
“Oh Alex? We’re old friends,” Dominique replied with a slight shrug, “Met her a few years ago when I was living in Tel Aviv. I was in a bit of a bad spot at that point and she helped me out of it. Then over the years we’ve traded favours so to speak.”  
“I see,” was the only thing Jace said in reply. He was obviously courteous enough not to pry any deeper into it.  
“So what’s your story with her then?” she asked in return.  
“Business mainly,” was his reply. The faint hiss whenever he pronounced the s’s added something rather exotic to him she thought as she heard him speak.  
“She’s helped me smooth out a few international deals here and there. But I have to ask though, what was that about calling you doctor?”  
Dominique made a brief annoyed face. The whole thing shouldn’t have annoyed her as much as it did, but the last thing she wanted right now was work getting dragged into things. But at the same time she readily recognized it as one of her friends' methods to make people talk.  
“I have PhD’s in neuroprosthesis and cybernetics in this case,” she replied as a matter of factly. It sounded perhaps a bit too acerbic than intended to her.  
“Interesting,” he remarked before noticing the look on her face, “Sorry if I come off as too nosy.”  
“No, no, It’s fine,” she replied, “That’s something I’ve inherited from my mother. It’s very easy to read what mood she’s in a lot of the time. But I’m really not one to make light of my credentials unless necessary. It tends to create a lot of odd preconceived notions in people.”  
“Perfectly understandable,” he replied with a solemn nod, “Especially in this day and age I can recognize it being a very sensitive subject to some. Considering the ongoing debate regarding the ramifications of the current advancements of cybernetics might have on the body and soul.”  
It was now Dominique’s turn to raise an eyebrow as she looked at Jace in surprise as he talked.  
“If I may be honest I certainly didn’t expect to meet someone who is versed in the whole cybernetics debate tonight,” she remarked, obviously impressed.  
“Ah, I wouldn’t say I’m incredibly well versed into the subject,” he confessed,“I’ve read the occasional book about it and kept an eye on the debate online.”  
“Which is far more than others I have had,” she made a slight face, “The pleasure of meeting,” she then continued with some bitterness in her voice.  
Jace looked briefly at her cybernetic left arm before giving an understanding nod of his head.   
“So should I call you Doctor Ayala then?” He then asked with obvious mirth to his voice. The sides of his mouth curled upwards at the same time and caused her to laugh slightly.  
“No, I don’t think that would be necessary,” she replied with a friendly smile and a dismissive shake of her head, “That’s a title I usually save for stale dinners and conferences.”  
“Perfectly understandable,” Jace replied with another slight nod before he briefly looked down at his wrist watch.  
“Well then Dominique,” he continued, putting extra emphasis on her name while giving her an amused look. She hid her faint smile behind her long glass, “Seeing as dinner will begin in about an hour I have a proposal for you.”  
“I’m listening,” she replied, leaning slightly against the bar desk in the process, slowly swirling around the contents in the glass she held in her hand as she looked at him.  
“Seeing as your friend is kind of busy with other things,” Both of them could see Alex currently in a subdued conversation with a pair of gentlemen dressed in military uniforms, “Would you care to join me for it?  
Dominique looked like she mulled over her decision for a moment, which she really didn’t have to do all things considered, before she smiled back at him in reply.  
“Fantastic, I’ve already called dibs on a great table overlooking.”  
Jace stopped mid-sentence when Dominique suddenly began giggling and he looked at her oddly.  
“Was it something I said?”  
“I’m so sorry but yes,” she said jovially, “It’s not often I hear someone call dibs on a table.”  
“Ah,” he said slightly bashfully, he lowered his head and there was an embarrassed look on in his eyes.  
“But yes, I would love to,” she continued to his obvious enjoyment. She then raised her glass and he followed suit.  
“A toast,” she said cheerfully, “To a lovely evening.”

_23_  
 _22_  
The elevator was almost packed to the limit with people and Dominique found herself almost pushed up against Jace in the process. The clock on the screen showed that it was well past midnight by now and while the party in the Skyview Bar still continued, people had begun to drift off elsewhere in small groups. In some cases she had figured they were off to other parties elsewhere. Intermittently the elevator stopped to disgorge one or two of its occupants, or bring on people heading downwards.  
 _21_  
 _20_  
The dinner had been an exquisite affair. A four-course meal that had somehow managed to blend middle eastern cuisine with Southern European in surprising new ways. The three of them chatting lively between each other all through. She had lost sight of Alex at some point after the dinner where she had excused herself and left the two of them alone by the table. In the corner of her eye, she had occasionally seen her friend around, always in conversation with someone different for the rest of the night. Much to her delight Jace had turned out to be an interesting conversational partner and the two of them had spent at least an hour arguing the merits and flaws of body augmentation over a bottle of wine. Or had it been two? The Saurian showing far more knowledge about the subject than he had given himself credit to. The discussion turned very animated at points. She figured that at one point they must’ve had all of their neighbouring tables looking their direction at least for a moment.  
 _19_  
Pressed up so close against the Jace she caught a whiff of his cologne as well as a faint trace of bathing soap. His jacket smelled freshly laundered and carried a faint trace of flowers, roses she thought. But beyond that she couldn’t pick up much else from him. No particular body odor or anything. Vaguely remembering her biology lessons in school, she recalled that Saurians lacked sweat glands that was otherwise so prevalent in other races. Including the rest of the people currently with them in the elevator. From what she could remember they regulated their temperatures by panting and regulating their blood flow. She had to assume that Saurians either possessed pheromone glands of some kind or a sharper sense of smell than others that let them detect each other by scent. It had been a few decades at least since she had been taught rudimentary biology in school. But she recalled that Saurians had at some point in their past history either lost the ability to taste the air with their tongues like normal reptiles. Or they had never had it in the first place. Evolutionary biology hadn’t quite figured that part out yet.  
 _18_  
They had been in the middle of an animated discussion about their favourite movie genres and their highlights while looking out at Dubai at night when it happened. Even immediately after she couldn’t remember who it was that actually took the first step. Or if it had been something unspoken between them that finally boiled over. Or maybe they had just been caught up in a moment. The kiss was sudden and frantic, neither of them fully knowing the other's reaction as it happened. His thin lips were far softer than she expected but they lacked the same kind of pliability of a human or an elf's. Their strange, slightly scaly, texture was an odd but not distinctly uncomfortable feeling as they pressed up against hers. The cool sensation of his skin was a stark contrast to hers. Which suddenly felt as if it was on fire. She felt one of his hands gently cup her cheek. The sensation of his tongue prodding against her lips sent sudden shivers down her spine and caused her to moan softly into his mouth. When they finally broke away there was loaded silence that lingered between as they stared into each other's eyes. The pounding of her heart felt like a pounding bass drum in her ears and her cheeks had felt like if they were on fire.  
“I’m sorry-” both of them said in unison before stopping. Both obviously not sure what just transpired and fretting internally how the other one would react. Dominique swallowed, her mouth feeling just like the desert that bordered the city, and she drained the remnants of her wine glass in one single gulp. In an ordinary situation she would’ve shuddered at spoiling such good wine, but this wasn’t one of those situations. Meanwhile, Jace had looked to the side for a moment, and she could at that moment only imagine the myriad of thoughts going through his mind. Mostly because she was thinking the same things as him. The two avoided looking at each other for a while longer, the loaded silence lingering between them for another moment. As their eyes had met each other again they seemed to have reached some kind of unspoken agreement and their lips met each other again. The second kiss being a far slower and much more exploratory venture. Their tongues dancing around each other as their hands intertwined on the table.  
“I have a room,” he had said softly after they had broken away. The look in his eyes and the way his mouth curled upwards telling her everything she needed to know.  
 _17_  
She felt one of Jace’s hands on her shoulder, the sudden touch sending goosebumps down her arm for more than one reason, as the elevator slowed down. The doors sliding open with the telltale soft ping. A hotness coming to her cheeks as she felt the hand linger, a clawed finger softly caressing the bare skin as they left the elevator. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and in the mirror’s reflection could see some thinly veiled looks of jealousy being thrown in her direction. Sorry girls, she thought with almost a smug satisfaction, he’s mine.

The hotel room turned out to be more of a suite than just a simple room. They entered into a small foyer which opened into a surprisingly spacious living room. A flat-screen with a large L-shaped couch dominated one part of the suite. While the far side had a glass wall and a balcony that looked out over the gulf. Nearby was a rather well stocked mini bar. The suite as a whole was decorated in a very faux Arabian style. But the designers had, thankfully, decided against crossing the line to make it look tacky or overwrought. Arabian carpets covered the floor beyond the small foyer and on the opposite side she saw the open door that led into the bedroom. 

The door barely had time to close, the only sound it made was the beep of the magnetic lock as it activated, before Jace pushed her up against the wall. A soft involuntary moan escaped Dominique’s lips as she felt him press up against her. Up so close to her the already tall Saurian felt more imposing, or arousing she thought wickedly. A naughty thrill running through her body like a high-speed train. The fingers on her cybernetic arm involuntarily twitched as the neural interface misinterpreted the signals.  
“Now, where were we?” he said with a rumbling sound for emphasis. The sound sending tingles up her spine. She responded by grabbing him by the shirt collar and pulling him down towards her so she could press her lips against his in a voracious kiss. Her sudden display of audacity catching him off guard. But only for a moment before he leaned into it and she could feel his tongue beginning to wrestle with hers in earnest. She suddenly sputtered briefly as his tongue briefly poked the back of her throat and caught her by surprise. Jace broke away, a brief look of worry in his eyes: The Saurian obviously thought he had done something wrong, but he visibly relaxed when she didn’t react in anger.  
“Warn me next time will you,” Dominique instead said very playfully.

While giving him a coy look Dominique slipped out of his grasp with surprising deftness and walked into the living room, her hips swaying seductively. She could feel his eyes following her every move as she crossed the floor in the direction of the bedroom. With practiced ease she slipped out of her high-heeled shoes mid step, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief as she felt the plush carpeting against her weary feet. Her necklace disappearing inside the purse, which was in short order dropped on the floor. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a long smouldering look before reaching behind her head for the concealed zipper. The fainly magnetic slider following her cybernetic fingers as she dragged them downwards, the teeth splitting open smoothly.

The dress slid off her body like a dark waterfall. Behind her there was a sharp intake of breath as her nearly naked body was revealed. The only thing she wore was a sheer black thong, the dark garment contrasting exquisitely with her creamy skin. Framing her firm rear in the process. Her posterior swayed from side to side as she slowly walked across the floor. The only thing that marred her backside was a set of pale scars that surrounded the area where her flesh met her cybernetic arm. Lightning bolts zig-zagged their way around her hips, the pale tattoos managing to stand out on her flawless skin. Her slender legs, parts of a tattoo visible on the inside of her left thigh, strode with purpose towards the wide open double doors that led to the bedroom.

The bedroom was, much like the living room, far bigger than she had expected and had the same faux Arabian style to its decor. Large panorama windows covered two sides of the room, a glass paned door leading out to the balcony. The room’s centerpiece was a large comfortable looking king-sized bed. On either side of it were a pair of bedside tables with polished dark marble tabletops. The bed faced the windows, with them looking out over the gulf. The lights of the city were only visible as reflections in the water and as a glow in one corner of the room. Further towards the horizon, beneath a starry sky, the only thing visible were small moving pinpricks of lights from the ships that plied their way across the waters.

Dominique stopped at the doorway and turned around slightly to look back at him. The Saurian was still standing by the entrance where she had left him just moments before. His suit jacket dangled from his fingertips, the tight dress shirt showing tantalizing glimpses of his body. His eyes seemed to almost devour her and he made an appreciative noise at the same time. She gave him another long sultry look as she beckoned him towards her with a motion of a finger. Before disappearing inside the room. She climbed onto the soft bed, a soft moan involuntarily slipping past her lips as she felt the soft, but slightly chilly, silken covers coming into contact with her flustered skin.

She was laying on the bed, her arms laying on either side of her and with one leg slightly bent as it rested over the other, as he stepped into the bedroom. Her upper torso was adorned with a large tattoo of a winged sword made out of geometrical shapes. The sword blade going down between her breasts. Each teat was capped with a dark coloured nipple that had then been pierced with silver barbells. The piercings glistened faintly in the bedroom’s low ambient light. The lighting bolt pattern around her hips continued on the stomach as well. The two bolts stopped just above her pubic mound. The tattoo that ran down the length of her left thigh was another series of geometrical shapes that looked like the tail of a large snake coiling up her leg. She still wore her thong, the sheer material offering a teasing glimpse of what was hidden underneath. A patch of dark pubic hair trimmed into a small neat strip was visible underneath. Dominique looked up at him coquettishly as her hands slowly traveled up her naked body. A moan escaping her lips as fingers gently tweaked her rock hard nipples. Jace swallowed audibly at the sight and if a Saurian could blush, she imagined his cheeks would be red as a tomato. He had discarded his suit jacket somewhere on the way over. Slowly he began unbuttoning his dress shirt, fingers fumbling slightly as they worked their way down. His eyes never looked away as her hands slowly continued to caress her body.

Flirtily Dominique nibbled on a fingertip and made an appreciative noise as Jace pulled off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. His body was lean, muscles rippling beneath the light grey skin as he moved. A pattern of dark scales ran down his chest towards his pelvis like a facsimile for chest hair. The turquoise scale pattern she had seen before ran from his wrists and up the side of his arms and shoulders. It connected with the large patch of scales that ran down his back. Jace threw the shirt off to the side before climbing onto the bed, not bothering to remove his pants just yet. He walked on his hands and knees towards her and she couldn’t help but to see him as a prowling predator that was sneaking up on his unsuspecting prey. Or not so unsuspecting in this case. His yellow eyes seemed to have an internal glow to them and his tail slowly swished from side to side as he moved. With his large body loomed over her she licked her lips as she felt a sudden thrill run up her spine. His limber arms planted on either side of her head. He then sat up slightly, resting his weight on his knees as not to push himself down onto her. Jace dragged a hand down her chest, clawed fingers sliding down between her breasts and over her flat stomach. A shudder ran through her in response. She slowly caressed one of his arms, feeling the soft skin and its irregular patches of scales underneath her fingertips. The ridge of thicker scales feeling rougher underneath her fingers, like the backside of a crocodile or something similar.

Jace’s hands continued dragging over her chest, her small breasts now a pair of gentle hills on her chest. Her aroused nipples standing out from them like a pair of small watchtowers. He leaned in closer and their tongues wrestled with each other in their mouths once more as they kissed passionately. His tongue behaved far gentler as they made out and she caught him by surprise by pulling at it slightly with her teeth as they broke away, giving him a flirtatious look in the process. His tongue was bright pink in colour and looked somewhat like a human, or an elf’s, in terms of shape. The main difference was that it was considerably longer, and the end was slightly forked like a snake. The Saurian began to trail gentle kisses down her neck and chest. Each kiss feeling to her like someone was pressing a chilled bottle against her flushed skin, the sensation sending electric shocks through her body and she moaned softly every time she felt it. Jace let out a chuckle, it was a noise that sounded more like a deep hiss, at her audible reaction as his lips continued down her body. She yelped as she felt him tug at her nipples, the forked tip of his tongue playing over the sensitive buds. Meanwhile, his hands were caressing her body, claws leaving brief lines in its wake on her skin as they followed the slight swell of her hips. The faint difference in temperature added an extra layer of eroticism to the foreplay as she closed her eyes and could feel every single touch as they wandered across her body. She felt her legs being raised and her underwear slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, being pulled off her. The Saurian planting yet more cold kisses on her legs at the same time. She bit down on a knuckle as she felt his kisses move closer and closer towards her now exposed sex. 

She let out a high-pitched yelp, her back arching up from the bed, as she felt his lips come into contact with her sex. The sudden cold sensation against her warm aroused folds combined with the anticipation she had felt sent shocks up her spine. She found herself gasping for air for a moment as her body landed back onto the bed. Jace’s head rose up slightly from between her legs and gave her a look that was a mix of curiosity and worry. But that got quickly replaced by amusement as he saw her panting heavily before returning to the task at hand. Clawed fingers scraped the inside of her thighs gently as he wrapped his arms around her legs, ripples of goosebumps running up her arm in response. With his arms holding onto her supple thighs, he raised her pelvis up slightly from the bed for better access. Thinking quickly she grabbed one of the many pillows that lined the headrest of the bed and put it underneath her. He nodded at her in silent gratitude before leaning in closer. She closed her eyes while leaning back against her pillow, letting out a string of soft whimpers and moans as his lips wandered up and down her thighs. The lips felt like an ice cube being tapped against her skin. Sometimes those noises were punctuated with a sharp gasp or a drawn out moan whenever his lips or the tips of his tongue would faintly brush by her lower lips. But for now they never made more than a brief incidental contact, the Saurian obviously intent on teasing with her for a while longer. 

When she suddenly felt his tongue press up against her vulva it was as if a small bomb had detonated in the back of her mind as her body tensed up. She let out a slight squealing noise that turned into a long deep moan as her whole body shuddered. The tongue began to slowly flick back and forth across her lower lips. When he began playing with her clit with the tip of his tongue, the two prongs teasing her button, she let out a meek whimper. A noise that turned into long and deep moans very quickly as he began playing with it properly, tugging at it gently with his lips. Soon his oral attention had her whole body trembling, her back arching upwards randomly as her hands grabbed handfuls of the silken bed covers. Her chest quickly heaving up and down as she gasped for air between the various reactive noises that came from her mouth. The loud noises only seemed to encourage him further as the motions of his tongue became far more intricate. At times she felt his mouth wander elsewhere, or it was replaced by flicking or caressing fingertips. The soft leathery texture giving the motions an extra tactile sensation. His unoccupied hands and fingers raked her toned stomach, blunt claws leaving brief marks in the passing, or groped at her heaving breasts. Fingers twisting and pulling at her piercings and sending jolts of pleasure running through her body. A melodious serenade of noises streamed from her mouth as Jace’s fingers and tongue played merry hell across her sensitive sex. Her hands alternated between grasping the bedcovers or roamed everywhere where they could reach, fingers briefly grasping against the scaled ridges on his head as if trying to grab fistfuls of hair that wasn’t there. Before long they turned to simply caressing the top of his head instead. A pair of fingers gently split her labia open, exposing the bright pink flesh beneath. She held her breath in anticipation as she felt his hot breath, the only other warm thing she had felt from him so far, wash over her crotch. 

The sudden shock of feeling his tongue slipping inside her velvet canal made her rear raise itself up from its cushion while she inhaled sharply. Her mouth was frozen in a silent o for a moment as a minor climax running through her body. Then she felt how the thing began moving inside her and she groaned deeply, her head pushing back against her pillow. Hands balled into tight fists as she rapidly breathed through her nose. The tongue, with its forked end, dexterously moved inside her and managed to rub up against her g-spot. The sensation of the invading organ being unlike any other oral sex experience she’d had before. The tongue managed to reach places she didn’t even think was possible. She let out a sudden string of curses in both French and Mexican, something which quickly turned into a prolonged moan as his tongue continued its eager exploration. Sometimes it flickered briefly against her exposed clit before slipping inside again. She could feel her first real climax of the evening slowly arriving, in the form of a tingle that began from her toes and was slowly spreading itself upwards through the rest of her body. She bit down gently on her lower lip to suppress another string of curses as she felt the forked tip of his tongue brush up against her g-spot for a brief moment while he continued to eat her out with gusto.

Like a champagne bottle being shaken for too long the tension building inside Dominique suddenly reached its peak and she climaxed hard. The first external sign was a loud and sharp intake of breath as her whole body went rigid, her eyes clamping shut. She held her breath for a moment as it felt as if every muscle in her body turned tense, and she pressed her head into the voluminous pillow. Behind her closed eyelids it felt as if things suddenly had become bright white as it felt like supernovas exploded inside her head. Her legs reflexively bent towards her body, heels pressing down hard against the bed, toes curling inwards. Once again her back arched upwards in a beautiful near perfect arch. The motion caused her breasts to flatten against her chest and at the same time pushed her crotch against his face. With his tongue still partially inside her as she climaxed, her kegel muscles contracted rapidly against the intruding member as the orgasm ripped through her system. Shortly thereafter she could feel it slip out of her. What felt like an eternity later the tension in her body let go completely and the exhale came in the form of a long prolonged moan. Collapsing back down on the bed, bouncing slightly on the soft springs, her body going limp as a noodle in an instant. As the post-orgasmic bliss suddenly kicked in, she felt a sudden warm tingle spread throughout her body. 

Dominique moaned weakly as he felt his still cold lips come into contact with her skin as he kissed her gently on the stomach before climbing off the bed. She continued to stare up at the ceiling, panting and currently feeling far too blissed out to even try to move anything. In the back of her mind she recalled the strange feeling of his agile tongue inside her, her body shuddering in response to the recent sensations. She could feel the fire between her legs slowly getting stoked again as she lay on the bed. A naughty smile forming on her lips as she thought about all the ways this night might continue and how she should repay him.

When Jace came back to the bedroom, a glass in one of his hands, she was lying on her stomach at the end of the bed, a still blissful look on her face. Her slender legs were raised behind her as she regarded his shirtless body with an appreciative look, her eyes drifting down towards his crotch from time to time.  
“Thanks,” she responded, her voice slightly dry, as he handed her the glass. The cold water felt heavenly to her parched throat and before she realized it she had drained her glass completely. Jace said nothing and only gave her an amused look as he plucked the empty glass out of her hand and put it on a nearby table. Feeling refreshed and energized again she propped herself up on her elbows and beckoned him towards her with a wave of a finger.

_“Dios Mio,”_ she exclaimed under her breath, her cheeks suddenly feeling burning hot, as he shed his remaining clothes and revealed what had been hiding beneath. Very much like the rest of him his groin was smooth. Only a few patches of dark scales were scattered here and there, like birthmarks. But from a hidden slit, which was otherwise concealed by a flap of skin she had to assume, a pair of shafts slowly but steadily emerged. Placed on top of each other, both were a fleshy pink tone in color. They were of average length, about as long as her hand from the tip of her middle finger to right before where the palm met the wrist. She estimated their individual girth to be about as thick as three of her fingers put together. The heads were vaguely mushroom shaped like a human or an elf’s, but what was far more remarkable about them were a set of bumpy ridges on the shaft. The ridges went down three sides of the shaft, the underside, and respectively the top side, were devoid of them. She theorized that they were vestigial remnants of penis spines or something very similar, for the male to hook himself into his partner to facilitate that his sperm was delivered. Very much like regular male members, his pair weren’t straight but had a slight upwards curve to them. The lower one had a longer and slightly shallower angle than its partner. She noticed both of them pointed in slightly different angles from each other as well. Already slick from internal lubrication, both shafts glistened slightly in the light that came through the doorway. A small dollop of milky white fluid began to form at the tip of the second one, a clear sign that the Saurian was very much aroused right now. Dominique couldn’t help but to lick her lips at the exotic and incredibly erotic sight in front of her. 

Unlike the rest of the Saurian’s body, the shaft felt warm to the touch. Even if it felt more like she was sticking her hand into lukewarm water rather than touching a warm body. While it was a minor difference it was still noticeable she thought as she grasped one of the shafts in her hand. As her hand encircled the sensitive shaft Jace let out a long hiss, the noise reminding her of the sound crocodiles would make under certain circumstances. Dragging her hand slowly up and down the sticky shaft, she could feel the ridges under her fingers. The fleshy bumps felt much softer than she had expected initially. Adjusting her position slightly on the bed she leaned closer towards his crotch, both shafts visibly pulsating in rhythm to his beating heart, before slowly sticking out her tongue. As if she was imitating him in some fashion. While she might not have a tongue as long as a Saurian she knew a few tricks about how to use it for great effect.

She placed the flat end of her tongue against the base of his lower shaft. He carried a faint taste of soap to him, but nothing else. Even the lubricant coating his shaft was completely tasteless. She dragged it up the length of the shaft. The long, and agonizingly slow, lick lifted the shaft upwards before it pressed up against the underside of its partner. The hissing noise from Jace dropped a few octaves in tone to a near rumble as her tongue travelled further and further up the shaft. She could see him clench his fists at the same time. She could only imagine what this might feel like for him, her hot and wet tongue slowly running up the length of the shaft. How the tongue tip followed the shape of every single ridge it came across or how the flat side pressed up against its girth. As she reached the bulbous head she let the tip of her tongue swirl quickly over it, feeling that it had the same slightly spongy texture to it as a normal member She boldly lapped up the dollop of precome forming at the slit. Swirling the viscous fluid around on her tongue for a moment, curious as it would taste. It was surprisingly similar to how it usually tasted, it had the same slightly salty taste to it but at the same time it wasn’t as strong. She repeated the process with the other one, leaving a near invisible trail of saliva on the already slick member, but this time she instead gently kissed the head before moving back down to the lower one. Adjusting her position slightly once more she wrapped her normal hand around the top shaft, mainly to move it slightly towards him as she began slowly stroking it. This gave her better access to the other one without having one of them prod against her forehead or have it leak precome into her hair. She gave both shafts a pair of light kisses along their lengths, leaving faint black lipstick marks on its slick skin. She parted her lips and slowly sucked the head into her hot and eager mouth. Jace let out a sharp gasp and she felt his body noticeably shudder at the same time as the head was slowly engulfed in her mouth. The thought if Saurian females practiced oral sex on males flittered by her mind for a moment based on his strong reaction. She began to slowly suck on the tip. Her tongue was a flurry of motions in her mouth, drenching the head and shaft in saliva as she began trying to coax more precome out from the slit with her tongue.

Jace’s breathing had slowed down as she continued to tease the tip of the shaft inside her mouth while one hand slowly slid up and down the other one. She smeared leaking pre over the crown with her thumb whenever the hand reached its apex. Pulling away briefly, strings of saliva connecting her lips to the tip that now seemed to throb even more aggressively in front of her. Wrapping the fingers of her cybernetic hand around his other shaft, she heard him gasp again in response. But she figured that was more from stimulation than perhaps the feeling of cold metal on skin. The two hands began working in unison, twisting and stroking the shafts in slow broad motions. She gave him a long smoldering look before giving his lower shaft another long and slow lick. Then she stopped right at the tip, letting it rest on her tongue for a moment. Each of her exhales made his member twitch as the warm air washed over it, the tip of her tongue dancing around on the glans. She took a breath as she mentally prepared herself to go down on it again. Or doing so before Jace decided she had been teasing him for too long and decided to take matters into his own hands. Not that she wouldn’t say no to that if he had tried. Pulling away her tongue, causing the shaft to droop slightly she swallowed to bring moisture back to her mouth. Wetting her lips as she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to do.

His body tensed up again as she wrapped her lips around the head and slid the shaft into her mouth. Then she kept going and going until it almost hit the back of her throat. The reaction made her wonder if he was going climaxed or not from the sudden stimulation. But he seemed to be able to hold himself back, the only sign being that she felt his shaft squirt precome into her mouth and she felt the sticky fluid slide down her throat as she swallowed. Boldly continuing on she took more and more of his shaft down her throat until her nose pressed up against the base of its companion. The top shaft slapping her gently on her forehead as she let go of it. The awkward angle she was currently at made it hard to move it out of the way. Moving slightly she pressed it up against his abdomen with a hand. Jace hissed deeply as she began swallowing repeatedly, the muscles in her throat working around the intruding shaft. She began bobbing her head up and down. First in a slow but steady fashion, while at the same time trying to keep her attention going on the other member. Her hand continued stroking it, albeit now a bit more erratically. But it was not long until she found a rhythm that worked for her. A few scant centimeters of his shaft were visible as she moved her head. Then they disappeared once more between her lips and her awaiting throat. In their wake was faint black lipstick marks as the makeup slowly began rubbing off. Time and time again her nose touched the base of the top shaft, but only for a split second before she pulled backwards again. This motion continued for a while, her head bobbing up and down on the member while her hand slowly jerked the other one at the same time. Occasionally she swallowed to deal with the excess saliva that sometimes seeped from the corners of her mouth. Her throat contracted and flexed around the member as it slid down. Saliva ran down the length of the shaft despite her best efforts. Beneath his legs there was already a wet spot forming on the carpet from dripping saliva and she was faintly aware of a wet spot on the bed from her juices.

Dominique suddenly pulled away, the shaft slowly emerging from between her soft lips, leaving black lipstick smudges in its wake. Thick strings of saliva connected the tip with her lips before the distance between the two became too great and they tore themselves apart. Her face was flushed red from a mix of arousal and exertion and she imagined her mascara had begun to run by now. She took a couple of deep breaths before pulling the other member towards her lips. Its partner rubbed against the underside of her chin for a moment before she pushed it gently aside. Pulling herself closer, by now sitting more on her knees than resting on her stomach, she wrapped her lips around the crown and let it smoothly slide into her mouth. But unlike before she chose a different pace for this one, quickly beginning to bob her head up and down at a much faster clip. But only going as far as taking it halfway down its length be she pulled up. Applying plenty of suction in thep process and making her cheeks cave inwards, the woman never broke the seal her lips had formed around in the member as she moved rapidly. Her free hand joined in with her mouth, jerking the shaft off in rhythm with the movement of her head while the other hand jerked the other shaft at a similar pace. But after a short while the hand assisting her mouth disappeared, then moments later she took the whole shaft down her throat in a single motion. She felt the other shaft poking at her as her nose was pressed up against his bare groin. As her head began rapidly bobbing up and down the entire length of the shaft, using short jerky motions, she could feel one of his hands stroking the back of her head in encouragement. She felt a thrill running up her spine as she wondered if he was simply going grab the back of her head and fuck her. But that opportunity never materialized. Instead, he leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her rear. Squeezing it roughly in his hand as his clawed fingers sunk down slightly in the pliable flesh. Faint questions about how Saurians made love buzzed momentarily in the back of her head before they were drowned out in the lust haze that permeated her mind.

Pulling away once more, with more strings of saliva forming a translucent bridge between her lips and his crown for a split second, she took several deep breaths in succession to clear her foggy head. Her hands were already wrapped around the drenched shafts and jerked them slowly. The motions created wet and sticky sounding noises that filled the air between the two. She could feel Jace sway slightly in place and acting quickly she rose up on her knees and nearly pulled him down on the bed. The stiff members swayed in the air as he moved. Sinking down on her knees between his spread legs, she enjoyed the feeling of the soft carpeting underneath her. Her hands resumed their wet and sticky work as the Saurian leaned back on the bed, his tail slightly coiled up behind him. Gathering her wits again again Dominique leaned in close, letting the tip of the slightly neglected lower member slide between her now saliva glossed lips. Angling the member more horizontally, allowing her better access to it before she began moving her head again. The new pace she sat was slower but steadier. A gentle backwards and forwards while at the same time jerking both shafts off with her hands in tune with how her head moved. Then suddenly she surprised him by switching to the other member and doing the same thing. Over the span of several minutes she went back and forth between the two members, breaking for a quick gasp of air every so often before diving back with eagerness. Hands rotating clockwise as they pumped the saliva drenched shafts at an increasingly eager pace. Sometimes she threw long smoldering looks in his direction as her head moved. Her mouth produced various slurping noises at times. Between her legs she felt the fires of lust reaching a full burn, and she rubbed her thighs together in a vain attempt to ease the building tension. The only noises coming from Jace were a mix of deep throaty hisses and groans, his hands occasionally running through hair or dragging themselves over her back. Otherwise he was content with her taking the lead in this for the moment.

The seal her lips formed around one of the shafts suddenly broke with a faint plop as he gently but at the same time firmly pulled her away from his crotch. The twin members, glistening from saliva and black lipstick marks, swayed from a moment as the Saurian leaned back on the bed and panted hard while resting on his shoulders. Dominique figured that he must’ve been close to a climax and didn’t want to ruin the whole moment. She found herself realizing that she wasn’t too sure how long Saurian refractory period was, or if they even had one. It looked to Dominique as if the members had turned a deeper shade of scarlet due to increased blood flow at the same time it looked like they were almost aggressively throbbing. Was it some kind of sign that climax was indeed iminent during Saurian mating? Shaking her head to clear away the unnecessary questions she stood up and left the bedroom. Shortly returning with a glass of water for him, deciding it was now to repay the favour. He drained the glass even faster than she had done previously. So it was now her turn to give him an amused look before placing the glass next to hers. The Saurian’s eyes glued to her swaying curves as she slowly approached, the man obviously having calmed himself down and regained his wits.. She sat down in his lap, the bottom member rubbing against her pubic mound. The Saurian hissed slightly in surprise as her soft pubes came into contact with the still sensitive shaft and she in turn could feel the ridges rub against her body. Licking her lips briefly, she leaned in close towards him, The two shared a quick kiss, tongues wrestling with each other briefly, before she raised her hips to position her sex above the second shaft. She guided the slick shaft with one hand while she held onto his shoulder with another. An excited tremble raced through her body as she felt the tip gently prod against her blood engorged labia. She moaned slightly as she felt his strong, chilly, hands grab her by the hips. Another brief contact between the two sexual organs caused them both to moan and made her lose her grip around the shaft. She could feel his grip around her hips tighten briefly, claws sinking into her skin, the blunted tips obviously not sharp enough to draw blood. Even if the sudden feeling sent thrilling sensations up her back. Pointing the slick member upwards she began slowly lowering herself onto it.

Both of them let out a moan in unison as the tip easily slipped inside her well lubricated passage. Her moan into a sudden gasp as he penetrated her. The feeling of his member inside her velvet passage sent sparks of pleasure up her spine. As she threw her head back she let out another moan, a long and deep sound, as she sunk lower and lower onto the shaft. When their pelvises made contact she sat still for a brief moment, letting herself get used to the sensation of having him inside her. She began to slowly gyrate her hips, at the same time feeling the second member that was now rubbing against her pelvis. Her pubic hair matted from rubbing against the slick member. She could feel his hands wander down her hips to grab her rear as for stability as he began to gently thrust into her. They shared another brief kiss as she draped her arms around his shoulder and leaned closer against his chest.

They began slowly, both of them moaning and groaning as the stimulation constantly threatened to overcome their willpower. His clawed hands dug into the soft flesh of her rear while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling the rougher ridge of scales running down his back in the process. The bed beneath them not making a single noise in protest at their movements. Dominique’s hips now gyrated in earnest in response to his slow and gentle thrusting. She bit down on her lower lip to stifle a long drawn out moan as she could feel the ridges on the shaft rub against sensitive spots. The presence of the other shaft was a constant reminder for both of them as it continued to rub up against her mound. Sitting up straighter she grasped it with her left hand and began to slowly jerk it, causing Jace to almost growl in response. His head closed the distance between the two and their lips met for a brief moment before he began wandering down her neck and shoulders. Dominique shuddering as she felt his teeth gently scrape against her skin occasionally. She inhaled sharply as he took one of her nipples between his lips and gently played and tugged at it. She yelped loudly as she then felt his tongue wrapped around the rock hard bud and squeezed it like a boa constrictor did to its prey. The upsurge stimulation caused her hips to twitch in response. Dominique leaned back further and placed her hands on his knees for support before she began bucking her hips against him. Grinding her pelvis not only against the shaft already inside her but also against the one still on the outside. The action caused her clit to repeatedly rub up against the shaft. The stimulation made her eyes slam shut and caused her to breathe sharply through her nose. Jace’s hips began moving in response shortly thereafter, a gentle rolling motion that felt like it made the shaft inside her reach even deeper with each soft but firm thrust. His hands holding onto her hips to hold her in place and prevent her from sliding off. Dominique’s eyes suddenly clamped shut again as she threw her head back while at the same time her motions gained a sudden but brief burst of speed, causing Jace to groan in response. Then she slowed down again, opening her eyes and looking straight into his as she rode him. Her small breasts bouncing around wildly as her motions briefly picked up speed again. This alternating pattern between fast and slow motions continued for a while. A varied chorus of groans, whimpers and squeals passing through her lips as her body was wracked by intense bursts of pleasure every time he managed to bottom out in her and her clit rubbed up against the other shaft. Her hands roamed everywhere on his upper body she leaned back towards him and they shared an intense kiss between each other. Her body now bouncing slightly in his lap as his thrusts increased in intensity.

With her still attached to him Jace suddenly rose up on his two feet, showing off that he was far stronger than she had expected as he carried her weight like she was nothing. She found herself being laid on her back on the bed again. He grabbed her legs by the ankles and pushed them towards her head to give him better access to her sex. She whimpered as he pulled out until almost the tip was out. Her new position gave her an unrestricted view of the member pulled out from between her legs centimeter by centimeter until he stopped. The soft whimper turned into a long moan, the elf throwing her head back against the bed as the motion was then reversed and he slowly sank his shaft inside her again. The ridges rubbing against her inner walls as he slowly but surely bottomed out even deeper inside her. Repeated sparks of pleasure going through her system as her clit was stimulated by the entire length of the second shaft as it rubbed up against her. This slow and almost arduous torture seemed to continue for forever as the Saurian slowly pulled out of her until the tip began parting her lips before he sank down once more. Sometimes he mixed this up by rubbing the slick member against her labia, smearing juices over it and other times it was replaced by his long tongue briefly penetrating her. Dominique fingers grabbed handfuls of the bedcovers before they grabbed hold of her ankles as her body shuddered in response to his lovemaking. Her body covered in goosebumps when he decided to tease her puckered anal rose with a tip. A promise of the future sensation of sinking both members inside her. It was by now something she was hoping would happen before long, the idea having lingered in the back of her head ever since the revelation. Locked down by her legs pressing up against her there was not much she could do in response other than simply lying back, her hips only able to feebly thrust back to his motions.

Slowly but surely Jace began to pick up the pace with his thrusting and it wasn’t long until he had managed to set a good rhythm. Reducing Dominique to a moaning pile on top of the bed. She let go of her ankles and let her feet push up against his chest as he thrusted. His hands holding her by her thighs for support and raising her rear up for better access. On the bed Dominiques tossed her head from side to side as she moaned and squealed every time their pelvises impacted against each other. The air in the bedroom was heavy with the smells of sex and their moaning and grunting. The bed itself stayed silent, the springs absorbing their motions without any sound. The only other sound being the bedframe thumping rhythmically against the wall. What the people possibly staying in the adjacent room had to say about this none of the lovemakers knew, nor did they care for that part. Neither one of them being the quiet type as the fucked. Dominique moaning like a woman possessed as with her increased freedom of movement her body responded eagerly to every single thrust from the Saurian. Whenever she looked down the body, she could see the other member, still as hard as a steel bar, rubbing against her. The tip occasionally leaking precome. The sticky fluid rubbing into her pubic hair and onto her skin. The elfs cream coloured skin glistened from a thin sheen of sweat that made the bed covers stick to her as she tossed and turned around.

She whimpered meekly when he suddenly pulled out, leaving her with an empty feeling between her legs. Her legs slid off his chest and hung off the side of the bed as she lay panting, the tips of her toes barely touching the carpeted floor. The spectre of her next climax lingered somewhere in the distance in her mind. But for now it was slowly drifting away from her as her body began to slide down from its climb up towards the peak. Wearily angling her head upwards she looked at him, as if asking what he had planned next. But her eyes got sidetracked as they slowly drifted down towards his groin. The two fleshy pillars jutting out from his crotch like a pair of antennae, the lower one glistening with her juices. He was breathing hard, the broad chest heaving like a massive bellow as he rested his knees against the bed. A similar mood was reflected in her as was feeling a bit ragged as well. But despite that she could still feel the fire burning between her legs and she was left wondering what was going to happen next.  
“Move up,” he suddenly said, his voice slightly dry from exertion.  
She rolled over on her knees and crawled seductively up the bed, her rear swaying from side to side as she moved. He made an appreciative noise and she felt him swat at her rear for a moment.  
“Lie down, on your stomach,” she then heard him say and she did as she was told, still facing away from him in the process. As she felt the bed shift as he moved around she bit her lip in anticipation. She dared not, nor did she want to, raise her head and look in his direction while she sensed him come closer and closer towards her.

The first sign of his presence was a finger that traveled from the base of her spine and up her back. Cold lips traveled up her back in turn before she felt him kiss her neck. Gentle hands raised her hips and pushed a pillow in the space underneath. By now her breathing had become heavy and laboured again as she simply awaited whatever might come next. Feelings of arousal and excitement almost reaching a fever pitch. His hands gently raked her backside, moving down towards her rear and she felt them knead her buttcheeks. Spreading them apart momentarily, before she could feel him moving off the bed. But it wasn’t long until he climbed back onto it. She was left wondering for a moment what he was doing, then she felt something cold, much colder than him, suddenly drip into the cleft of her rear. She gasped sharply in response to the sudden sensation. It took her a second to realize what it was as she then felt a pair of his fingers gently beginning to rub the lube into the area. She muffled a moan by pressing her face into the bed as she felt his fingers gently prod at her rose and it took her all her willpower not to have her body tense up in response. Then as suddenly as it happened it was over. His fingers having finished their job and she felt him shift around again.

Her whole body was quivering in anticipation. When she suddenly felt one of his members sandwich themselves between her buttcheeks she couldn’t help but to gasp sharply. The sticky rod slowly rubbed itself backwards and forwards between her cheeks. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer and out of anticipation and she grabbed handfuls of the bed covers. Was this it, she thought nervously. She felt his presence above her as the felt one, no, both tips line up against her openings. He kissed her tenderly on the shoulder and neck as he lay over her.  
“Relax,” he whispered into her ear, drawing out the last syllable to a long hiss that sent shivers up her spine. His tongue ran up the length of her pointed but sensitive elven ears, causing her elicit a meek whimper. The whole action was seemingly something to get her mind off things as with a firm push he penetrated her. Her whimper turned into a long moan in the process. The noise only muffled slightly by her pressing her face into the bed.

The twin members slowly but unrelentlessly sank deeper inside her and she continued to whimper and mewl at the same time. Her hands holding a near death grip on the bed covers until she could feel his pelvis coming into contact with her rear. Jace held himself there, letting her get used to the feeling of having both of his shafts inside her, while he continued to gently kiss her on the shoulders and neck. When she nodded her head slightly, head laying to the side to look at him over her shoulder, he began thrusting. He moved gently at first, only barely pulling out before sinking back down into her again. Each impact was marked by the soft sound of flesh impacting against flesh, the sound increasing in frequency and intensity as he began increasing the speed and ferocity of his movements. Dominique alternated between pressing her face into the mattress to suppress her loud moans while her whole body shuddered from his movements, to shouting various encouragement at him in English or alternatively French or Mexican to do her harder and faster the more she got used to the sensation. It wasn’t long before she began thrusting back at him as best as she could. She rose up on her elbows and craned her neck around to reach his face and they shared an awkward but intense, tongue duelling, kiss as his hips now slammed against her body at a furious pace. The bedroom was once again filled with various noises, from grunts and moans to shouted vocal encouragements in multiple languages. All intermixed with the sound of flesh impacting against flesh. 

Dominique whimpered softly as the climax suddenly came rolling over her and her whole body tensed up once more. Her mouth formed into a silent O as she held her breath, before a long string of noises began flowing from her mouth. A long chorus of moans, gasps and shrieks among others, all of that interlaced with several strings of expletives in various languages she knew. Before long she was simply repeating them like a mantra as her mind overloaded from the sensation. Her hands balled into tight fists, almost threatening to tear a hole in the silken bed sheets. But they seemed to hold. At the same time her toes curled against her feet as her legs began furiously twitching. The muscles in her vagina contracted and flexed around his shaft, the muscles in her other hole doing the same as he continued thrusting. However it seemed as if all that stimulation turned out to be too much for him as with a rough grunt he quickly pulled out of her. She felt the first shot land across her back, followed by another one, and another one and another one as the climaxed. Dumping his multiple loads over her in the process.

She could feel the bed bounce as he collapsed next to her. Dominique felt light-headed and her whole body was tingling from head to toe from post-orgasmic bliss, her death grip on the bed covers had slackened now. She was chipping for air as she lay still on her stomach, feeling his loads slowly congeal on her back, the thick fluid feeling surprisingly warm against her skin. Next to her she could hear the Saurian panting loudly, and she turned her head in his direction. Only see his back turned towards her. His tail, and erection as well, prohibiting him from laying on either his back or his stomach she thought dimly. She got up on her hands and knees, ignoring the slightly sticky feeling on her back, and crept over to him. He angled his head to look up at her and she leaned down to kiss him.  
“Ready for more?” she asked with a grin.

When she woke up the sun was shining in her eyes. Next to her Jace was lying curled up on the bed. Looking almost like a cat she thought, and was snoring softly. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her as she retrieved her clothing and saw the rather disheveled state the suite was in. They had ended up fucking almost everywhere imaginable, including out on the balcony at least once to cool themselves off. Something she was sure the neighbours might not have agreed with considering how loud they were in the process. Dominique figured that under a UV light the room would probably look like an abstract art piece and could only laugh as she imagined the look on the cleaning crew. Taking the chance to freshen up and shower in the large bathroom, the Saurian was still sleeping when she had finished and dressed herself..  
“Thank you for a wonderful night,” she said as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
“Yer welcome,” he slurred back in reply before falling asleep again.

She found Alex in the hotel restaurant, eating breakfast at a table near a window overlooking Dubai’s beaches.  
“Had fun rocking the casbah?” her friend remarked amused as she saw Dominique approaching the table. The elf groaned slightly at her friend's somewhat crass joke. Alex finished off the last piece of her breakfast sausage and reached for her cup of coffee.  
“Admit it. You set me up,” Dominique said to her friend with a mildly accusing tone to her voice. Alex raised her free hand in apparent surrender.   
“Fine, you got me. But admit it,” she added with a playful tone, “You really needed that. Didn’t you?”  
Dominique looked sideways for a moment, feeling sheepish that her friend was indeed correct with her assessment.  
“Yes,” she said slightly guiltily. She couldn’t deny the fact it had been a fantastic way to relieve a lot of pent up stress.  
“He really kept you going didn’t he?”  
Dominique felt a slight flush to her cheeks as she stared incredulously at her friend who smirked at her from behind her coffee cup.  
“Wait… Did you?”  
“With him? Oh no, no, no,” Alex replied with a dismissive wave before continuing, “He’s just a business associate. Nothing more.”  
She then smiled mysteriously at her, and almost slightly wistfully Dominique thought.  
“But if you’re asking if I’ve… tried a Saurian before. Then yes.”  
Dominique looked at her friend surprised. Then a slight growl came from her stomach. Making her realize how hungry she actually was.  
“Care to join me for breakfast?” Alex asked with a chuckle.  
“Yes please,” Dominique replied, taking a seat as her friend called for a waiter.  
“Now then,” her friend said with interest after having put down her coffee cup, “How was your night?”


End file.
